Your Little Butterfly
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Takao may be the world champ&everyone knows his name, but the champion doesn't seem to be getting enough love these days. Valentine's Day has passed&White Day is coming up. Will Takao confess his love on White Day for the girl staying with the team?TakaOC


**For Valentine's Day and White Day (I know it's a month away but still!) and chichai! This is the first story that I didn't think a lot about what others might think, so I might not have many readers but I'm happy to have made this. I'm using Japanese names. For those that don't know their Japanese names, it should still be fairly easy to figure out who's who.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!**

**If I did, there would be a few more seasons and Mystel would appear more. Not only that, my stories (not this one exactly but others) would not be here but either in a manga or on T.V.**

* * *

It was a typical quiet, winter-spring morning at the Kinomiya dojo…mainly because Daichi isn't awake yet to start a fight with Takao. It was March, they didn't expect snow at this time but there was a bit of the white blanket out today. Takao wiped off some sweat; he had just finished his daily training in the morning with his grandpa and was ready to eat a great breakfast made by Rei. He got back into his warm street clothes and slid open the door to see if Rei was done with his own training with Katana. Katana, a black, silky, long-haired girl was practicing marital arts with Rei out in the small amount of snow that fell last night. Takao sighed, ever since Katana started staying at his place, things seem to have a changed around here.

"_Take care of my sister, remember, because if you don't I'll beat the living-"_

"_Come on Ulrich! Let's go!" Tek shouted from the limo, waving her arms,_

"_Coming! Kaida will stay with you guys for a couple of days so she can help Katana get used to hanging around you guys. But when Kaida does leave to join us, you better treat her the same way you treat everyone else!" Ulrich threatened,_

"_Which is pretty much annoying everyone," said Kai bluntly who was helping out with the luggage as he passed by,_

"_Shut up!" Takao shouted but Kai only ignored him._

"_Love Dove is just grumpy because is girlfriend will be gone for a loooooooong time!" Tek teased and Kai's natural reaction was to beat her senseless for calling him 'Love-Dove.'_

"_Don't worry, Ulrich! She'll be fine here! Rei, Max, and the others will help out in case Takao can't handle another guest," Kaida pointed out as he walked by carrying out more luggages. _

"_Very funny, Kaida, I can handle another person! This dojo is big enough for one more!" Takao pointed out,_

"_If my sister calls me and is unhappy, I'm coming straight back…" Ulrich growled and finally left Takao alone,_

"_Don't worry Ulrich, as my half-cousin, I'll make sure Katana feels comfortable before I leave to join you guys," Kaida reassured and Ulrich nodded._

"_Brother!" _

"_Hm? Yes Katana?" Ulrich asked as his sister came running up to him. Ulrich gave Katana his full attention,_

"_You'll e-mail right?" Katana asked and Ulrich nodded,_

"_Of course I will. Now, I really have to go, you be good to everyone and Kaida, understand?" _

_Katana nodded, "Yes!"_

"_Good girl," said Ulrich and patted Katana's head._

"_See you guys later," said Chris as he finished up exchanging e-mails. They all got into the limo and started to leave. _

"_Bye everyone! Kyoujyu! Hiromi! Hitoshi! Grandpa! Maxie! Takao! Kaida! Katana! Love-Cat! Love Dove!" Tek waved from the opening in the limo only to receive 2 rocks thrown at her head._

"_Kai!" Kaida puts her hands on her waist when she saw what Kai did._

"_What?" he asked, pretending it didn't happen. Kaida continued her glare,_

"_Rei threw the other one," Kai pointed at Rei next to him._

"_She called me love-cat!" Rei pointed out. _

"_Bye everyone!"_

_The limo headed for the airport. The team watched until their friends slowly went out of sight. _

_It didn't take long for Katana to be accepted into the group. She was as innocent as Max, talented as Rei, and when she needs to be, as tough as Kai. Soon, Kaida had to leave as well, leaving Katana in the care with everyone in the dojo. It also didn't take long for Takao to get jealous of all the attention she's getting…especially since she's not even half as good as he is at beyblading!_

Takao sighed and wanted to bang his head, as he waited impatiently for Rei and Katana to finish up whatever they were doing, he really wanted breakfast!

"REI!" Takao couldn't take much more of the wait,

"Just a minute, Takao!" was the reply and Takao groaned. Rei and Katana finished up their Tai Chi practice for the morning.

It was the usual morning routine; Rei makes breakfast for everyone as they all filed into the kitchen. Katana and Takao being the usual firsts at the table if they were both up early for their own training, followed by Kai who came back from whatever he does. Then Max, and then Daichi after someone wakes him up. And sometimes, Hitoshi or Grandpa would be there too. And other times, Kyoujyu and/or Hiromi would stop by early just to eat Rei's breakfast.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Takao asked as he swirls his drink around with his spoon,

"I don't know, I think I'll just run around town today. That way, Hiromi won't find me," said Daichi as he finishes up his 8th bowl,

"Why?" Katana asked,

"Hiromi wants to take me shopping with Max and Kyoujyu, saying that I need new clothes," Daichi explained and gets up to put his bowl in the sink.

"I _need_ to go shopping today so the only people I'm really seeing is Hiromi, Kyoujyu, and Daichi unless he does escape," said Max with an apology look.

"I can't do anything today Takao, sorry. Mainly because no one here does their own laundry or chores…" said Rei as he cleans up the table and did a quick glare at everyone.

"I'll help…" Kai offered as he went over to the sink and started the dishes for Rei,

"Oh, thanks Kai!"

"I just don't want to be the one left spending time with Takao since I suffered that last weekend…" Kai mumbled,

"Aw come on, it couldn't of have been that bad," said Rei and Kai didn't say anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…I'm free," Katana offered when everyone else started filing out of the kitchen and Takao grunted,

"But you can't do anything good that I'm good at," said Takao as he crossed his arms,

"I can whoop you in video games…" Katana reminded with a small anime vein and Takao flinched.

"That's the _only _thing you can beat me at!"

"Why can't we just do something that's not competitive?" Katana asked as he laid her head on her arms on the table,

"Well first off: you're the weakest blader here so we can't beyblade. Second, you can't keep up with me in _any_ physical activity except for some kind of martial arts that I don't have a clue about. Third, puzzles confuzzle me so don't you even dare suggest that! So before the list goes on, we can't do anything together without having one of us wanting to strangle the other," Takao concluded and left the table. Katana groaned in her arms,

"Takao probably just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," said Rei as he washes the dishes with Kai to try and cheer up Katana.

"Either that or he's still upset over his fight with Katana of what pizza toppings to have last weekend and lost," said Kai and Rei gave him a strange look,

"Takao won't hold a grudge on something like that!"

"I'm just saying…"

Katana left the table and headed for the back,

"I'll see you guys later. I'll be in the back," she said and left the kitchen.

* * *

Takao couldn't help it; spending time with Katana wasn't easy for him, though he could never figure out why at first.

"_Geez Takao! Can't you be more sensitive like Katana-Chan?" Max asked when Takao and Max got into a small fight one time._

"_Help around the place like Katana does for once," said Rei._

The only bad thing said about Katana so far only came from Kai's mouth.

"_You're as dense and as lazy as Katana," Kai growled in frustration._

Takao hated being compared to her, especially since she's the weakest blader in the dojo. At least her half cousin, Kaida was a formidable opponent; having beaten both Kai and Takao once. But both of them won their rematch. Then there's her older brother, Ulrich, he's also considered good after he was able to tie with Takao in their first beybattle. But he never got that close to victory with Takao again after that…

Let's face it; Katana just isn't a good enough blader to be on the team. Even though she's treated like a team member and friend, she just isn't good enough no matter how much she trains.

"_Training? Does she even train at all?" _Takao thought to himself. He never sees her train except when Kai makes her do it with everyone else which he points out a lot that she lacks a lot of physical body strength, despite knowing some martial arts and Tai Chi, and also very short-which Kai now makes her drink two bottles of milk every day, it seems to be working, she supposedly grew an inch or two! Kai is probably the only one that isn't afraid to criticize Katana; Max says that he's just grumpy that Kaida's gone for a while so he picks on Katana. Though, that earned Max an extra set of 10 laps to run…

"_You're too weak…both physically and mentally…"_

"_Can't you do anything right?!"_

"_You're so immature…"_

"_You have moon rocks rolling in your head…"_

"_You're so naive…" _

Takao could continue listing things that Kai would say to Katana but he stopped when he heard some noise outside.

"_That's strange, everyone left and Rei and Kai are moving stuff in the attic now…"_

"Go Hu Dieh!"

Takao slightly slid open the door to see Katana and her red and white blade, training.

"I guess she does train…" Takao said to himself and shuts the door and went back to the couch and flopped down on it. He stretched and stared at the ceiling, then got bored and stared around the room until he spotted the calendar. March 12-Two more days until White Day.

"_Oh yeah…White Day. Great, now I have to go buy chocolate or something for Hiromi and Katana…" _Takao thought,

Love depressed him at times. Especially on Valentine's Day and White Day.

"_So unfair…everybody's got someone to spend these days with except me…"_

That's mostly true around the dojo.

Kai had Kaida, Rei and Mao recently got together, Tek somehow hooked up with the man of her dreams (after giving up on Takao): Brooklyn much to everyone's shock and surprise, Hiromi and Max were together for some odd reason to Takao, maybe because Chris took Emily when he joined the All Starz, Ulrich and Ai are together, Kyoujyu says he has a girlfriend but he won't reveal who it is saying that no one will believe him, Hitoshi has been out more because he also recently got himself a girlfriend that Takao hasn't met yet, Daichi doesn't even care but he's often out and about on some of adventure that only Daichi could find, and Takao himself is still alone and he did care…

Takao sighed again, sure he got candy from Hiromi and Katana on Valentine's Day but it's traditional for girls to do that for their boyfriends or close guy friends on Valentine's Day.

Though at the Valentine's Day party, Takao recalled how weird Katana was acting when she was giving him the chocolate. Especially since she ran away, face all red right after she did.

"Takao! Takao! TAKAO!"

Takao's eyes snapped open and shot up and his head collided with something that felt like a rock: Katana's head.

"Ow…and I thought I was thick-headed!" said Takao as he rubbed his head.

"Gomen, Takao…anyway, Takao, I know you want to sleep but I'm very bored. Can you please spend time with me?" Katana asked innocently and Takao couldn't help but sigh and look away before he melts.

"Katana, I told you, there's nothing we can do together…" Takao groaned,

"You're lying! You mean there's nothing competitive we can do together! Why can't we just sit back and watch a movie or something?" Katana suggested,

"We did that two weekends ago," Takao reminded,

"But Takao, the others are out, Rei and Kai are cleaning the house and there's not much I can do since my room is clean and I don't know how this house runs, and you're lying here as bored as I am!"

"Well, if we're watching a movie…it must be horror!" and with that Takao made a sudden movement with a light growl and jumped up to a sitting position to attack and scare Katana who fell back,

"You know I hate horror!" she said as she stood up,

"Which is why it's so much fun to scare you!" said Takao with a grin spreading wider across his face.

"I don't know why I-!" Katana stopped her sentence, turning her back to Takao to hide her face,

"Don't know why you… what?" Takao asked as he got up and tried to look at Katana's face but she kept turning away.

"Leave me along Takao; I'm not in the mood…"

"You're the one asking me to spend time with you!"

In a simple matter of a minute, this lead to an argument. Until finally, it reached the other parts of the dojo.

"HEY! You two play nice or I'm going to have to separate you two!" Rei warned when he came in to break the two up.

"Good luck doing that, Rei. These two can't play nice so long as one of them can't agree on something. Remember, Takao's a dunce and Katana is just dense," Kai pointed as he calmly walked into the room,

"WHAT?!" Takao exclaimed with an anime vein as Katana tilted her head.

"Wait, if he's a dunce, then I'm the dense, but you said I'm just dense…hey!"

* * *

White Day was tomorrow and Takao really needed to get something for Hiromi and Katana now. Takao made his own small breakfast and left that morning by himself. As he walked down the streets, he pulled his coat tighter around him; coldness doesn't fall into the list of things Takao likes…no wonder he used to hate Kai so much. Takao knew that he shouldn't be so pathetic to the cold, especially after being told that America's winter are, or at least can be, much worse than this. At least warmer weather is just around the corner. The beyblading champion made a big sigh, it took all his guts and swallowed all his pride, but he admitted it…After pointless fights, and a lot of looking at her and then turning away when she looks back, not to mention the urge to tease her all the time-Takao couldn't help but believe that he has some sort of interest in Katana. Shy but sweet, kind of like ice cream cake which lacks the strong frosting taste but makes up for it with some ice cream sweetness! Very smart yet very dense at the same time. Not a girly-girl, not a tomboy but still leaned closer on the tomboy side considering she can shop with anyone on the team except Hiromi: she hates clothes shopping as much as Kaida and can't last an hour when Hiromi and a mall are combined. What else…oh yes, very sweet. Oh wait, that was already said.

Takao could remember in exact detail the many times she would call his name the first couple of weeks she started staying with him and the team…it was cute the way she said it.

"_Takao-Kun!"_

"_Takao-Kun!"_

"_Takao-Kun!" _

"_Really? You'll let me just call you Takao? Okay Takao!"_

"_Takao!"_

"_Takao!_

"_Taka!" _

"_I'm sorry; I thought you would like the nickname…"_

The champion blader smiled, remembering that day.

"_Don't give me such a pathetic nickname like that!"_

"_What did you want me to call you? Ta?"_

Now he wished she would call him 'Taka' more.

* * *

"Where is that baka?" Kai asked, hinting the anger in his voice. Everyone shrugged except for Katana who was moving her head like she's following a bouncing ball. Kai grew an anime vein, it was bad enough that a certain rival of his isn't here training; but Katana was distracted by something yet again.

"Katana!"

"Huh? Yes?"

"Get your head back down to Earth if you don't mind…" Kai growled,

"But look at the pretty blue butterfly!" Katana pointed.

Everyone sweat drops,

"Butterfly? There's still a bit of snow outside!" Max pointed out,

"But I really did see it!" Katana continued to point to her left.

"Whatever you say…baka Kinomiya! Where is he?!" Kai exclaimed since his patience was almost gone. Well, after a few hours of waiting it's no wonder. Now Kai regrets agreeing that no one trains unless they're all there. Kai looks back on the others: Daichi wasn't there since he must've snuck away to do something else indoors or he ran away yet again, Max was building a snowman from the little snow they had, and Rei was shivering by the door that he stood in between inside and outside. Kai sighed when he saw Katana move her supposedly following the 'blue butterfly' again.

Katana watched the big blue butterfly fly from flower to flower that were sticking out from the snow. It was sparkly and seems to change its color into different shades of blue as it moves in and out of the sunlight.

Katana blushed, this butterfly seemed familiar…

Flashback:

_It was autumn, Katana's only been here for almost month. _

_Takao was training outside in the backyard, even without his grandpa around, he's learned to train by himself without him. The sun was beginning to set; telling Takao is was time to stop. He sighed and wiped some sweat off and sat down against a tree for a bit of rest. Takao only ended up taking a brief nap and finally woke up when the sky was turning a dark orange and yellow color. He groaned, he wasn't supposed to fall asleep and miss his T.V. shows. He started standing up,_

"_TAKAO-KUN DON'T!" _

"_Huh?"_

_**POW!**_

_Only to be knocked down again…_

_Takao groaned, he knew it was Katana that just rammed him down and now won't get off of him._

"_KATANA-CHAN! WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!" _

"_SSHH! Gomen! Really sorry Takao-Kun!" Katana sincerely apologized but won't get off of Takao._

"_Please get off…"_

"_Then you'll scare away the poor thing!"_

"_What are you talking about?! What poor thing? And you're the one that rammed my like some crazy bull! Like I would scare something you already did!"_

"_Hn! You're so mean! I don't know why, but butterflies aren't afraid of me," said Katana with a light glare._

"_Butterfly?" Takao asked with a raised brow,_

"_Yes! A butterfly!" Katana slowly got off of Takao and help him slowly sit up in a sitting position. Then she pointed at a red flower near the tree where a blue butterfly was on top of._

"_I guess…they __can__ be pretty to look at," Takao admitted and watched Katana crawl closer to the butterfly, reaching her hand out to it, letting the butterfly flutter onto it. She brought it close to her face and then showed it to Takao. Takao reached his own finger out in which Katana highly doubted it's going to be that easy couldn't help but lightly shake her head. But she then she felt those tiny light legs leave her finger and when she looked, it was on Takao's!_

"_Hey there, little guy…" Takao said in a whisper and smiled at the butterfly._

"_Katana unconsciously thought before snapping herself out of it. _

"Are you sick, Katana?" Max asked, "Your face is really red."

Katana snapped out of it and met bright blue eyes in front of her,

"Ah! Uh, yes! I mean no! I'm okay!" she quickly covered up, not that it was covered up at all. Max sweat drops,

"Uh, okay…want to help me make a big snowman while waiting for Takao?!"

"Takao…? (Heavy blush) Uh, sure!"

* * *

Takao was looking around the shelves. This specific store he was at was Katana's favorite place to go but he didn't know until now how cute looking the place is. A little too cute for his tastes. But he endured, there's got to be something here that Katana would like, after all, it's her favorite store.

There were stuffed animals on the shelves; cute key chains, pins, brooches, or anything small with some metal on it were laid out all over the store. They had almost everything in there and everything in there…was cute. Takao picked up a white neko plushie.

"_I love kitties! And puppies too!" _

Takao thought about it, then puts it back down. After all, he wants Katana to like _him _not _Rei_. And puppies will only increase one more thing that Max and Katana have in common besides that they both can get sugar high after taking two bites from a chocolate bar…

A monkey plushie was out of the question for obvious reasons.

So is the phoenix plushie…

After about 15 minutes of looking at plushies, Takao learned that animal plushies are completely out of the question. The problem is: the only plushies to choose from are mascots from anime/manga or characters from anime/manga. That's a problem mainly because Katana is one of those people that goes ga ga over anime boys. And if he picked an adorable mascot, she'll love it more than she'll love Takao.

"Can I help you find something?"

Takao turned around when the woman asked him,

"Well, maybe…I'm trying to find something my friend would like…for White Day," Takao explained and the woman smiled. She was approximately a young adult, with long, a bit wavy, dirty blonde hair, asked Takao another question,

"Is her name Katana?"

Takao could've fallen into a pit and died there.

"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?!"

"Katana is a regular customer here, don't you think I, who works here everyday, would find out who are the people she spends time with?"

"Really…?" Takao asked, with a brow twitching.

"Yup! Now lets find something that adorable little Katana-Chan would like!" she said and skipped around the store herself to find something.

Takao sweat drops,

"_She could live here…"_

"Hey, you know she likes Butterflies right?" the young woman asked,

"Butterflies?"

"Yeah! She's a lot like one herself. Not to mention that picture in her beyblade is also a butterfly. Have you seen her dance at the arcade? She loves dancing to the song 'Butterfly' on DDR! She's pretty good, but she can never get on the highest part of the score board, sadly…"

"What do butterflies have to do with finding Katana something? I can't go out catching one!"

"Ooh! How about this notebook? It's very cute with a pink butterfly on it!" the woman cheerfully held up a notebook and Takao sweat drops,

"Got anything not pink…? Not pink? Hey! Got anything with blue butterflies on it?" Takao eagerly asked.

"Blue butterflies? Lets see…"

* * *

It was evening when Takao quietly sneaks back into his own room. He completely forgot that Kai planned some training today and he didn't want to get caught anytime today.

He quietly slid the door open and closed it behind him, then quietly heads for his room.

"Oh Takao, you're back!" came Katana's voice and Takao jumped, covering his own mouth to draw out sound.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! And keep it down!" Takao hushed in a whisper. Then he noticed that Katana was wearing some…tight, revealing clothes, her hair was tied up and it looked like she ran 10 miles or something because she looked beat.

"Gomen Takao…Ugh, but I warn you now. You better hide before the others find you. Kai nearly killed us today. I swear I'm going to die if he makes me do another-"

"KATANA!"

"…I want to die now…" Katana groaned went into the kitchen to quickly spray her face with water and then headed her way back to Kai.

"…You think Kai's mad at me?" Takao asked and Katana for once gave Takao a look that tells him that he's the most stupid person she has met.

"Dumb question, sorry…"

Takao didn't think he's seen Kai so mad before. Maybe a few times during their first year together as a team, but other than that, he can be pretty patient. Kai must be very mad today…

It was no wonder too, Takao found out that Max, Katana, and Rei pelted Kai and Daichi with snowballs from the little snow they had left and it only worsened Kai's mood.

Takao, being Takao, didn't want the others to suffer because of what he did so he stepped in but almost immediately wished he hadn't when he saw Kai's devil eyes.

* * *

The sun was out and it was a warm and bright day. Hiromi knocked on the door for at least 10 minutes until finally, she let herself in. It was 10:00 but nobody was up and around for some reason…not even Daichi…

Hiromi looked around and then headed for Max's room, she slid open the door to see that he was still asleep. She bent down and shook him a bit,

"Hey, Maxie, you awake?"

Max groaned and his eyes fluttered open,

"I am now…"

"I'm sorry, but you really should get up, it's past 10," said Hiromi and Max shot up,

"Already?!" he exclaimed and got out of his futon to get ready for the morning, er, noon.

"Hiromi! Go wake up the others and wait for me!"

Hiromi nodded and walked out of Max's room, closing the door behind her. She skipped Daichi's room knowing she'll be needing help. Kai must be up and his door probably locked anyway so she skipped his too. She slid open Katana's room and she was also in heavy sleep. Hiromi knelt down and started to gently shake her like she did with Max.

"Hey Katana, wake up! It's White Day!" she said cheerfully but Katana stayed in her sleep mode.

"Sheesh! She's can he a heavy sleeper as much as Takao! Hey! Katana! Get up!" Hiromi shouted and when she heard Katana groaned, she knew she was awake.

"What is, Hiromi?" Katana asked with her face in her pillow.

"Get up! It's White Day! We're going to get gifts! And also, it's past ten…"

"What? Aw man…I'll be up soon," said Katana and slowly lifts the covers off and sat up.

Hiromi knocked on Rei's door only to get no answer so she slowly slid open the door to see if he was awake. Rei was also as dead as a rock. For once, he wasn't sleeping as 'neat' as he always does not to mention his hair was spread out everywhere. Everybody seems to toss and turn except Rei but it must've been an off night for him.

"Hey, Rei, wake up!" Hiromi shook Rei. Hiromi got the usual response when Rei groaned and sat up, brushing his hair from his face,

"Don't tell me, Kai wants us?" Rei asked and Hiromi shook her head.

"No, it's past ten and nobody is awake!"

"Ten already? Alright, thanks Hiromi…"

Hiromi moved onto Takao's room. Takao was at least a bit easier to wake up than Daichi. Hiromi knocked on Takao's door,

"WAKE UP TAKAO!"

The door opened revealing a fully dressed and awake Takao,

"What?!"

"Oh…Uh, never mind. Good morning!"

"Yeah, good morning, Hiromi…say is Katana up yet?" Takao asked and took a peek around his area,

"Well she's up and along with everyone else; she's getting ready for the day. Why is everybody still asleep when I first got here anyway?" Hiromi asked and puts her hands on her hips,

"It was kind of my fault, I skipped training on accident and it really did upset Kai. And Kai also got attacked by snowballs so he was in a very bad mood yesterday…" Takao explained.

"I see, no wonder you all look so beat…"

Finally, everybody was up and Rei made Brunch. Kai came in through the front door just in time to eat. Soon, Kyoujyu also came by. After eating and letting their foods digest a bit, Max was the first to bring out some chocolate for Hiromi and Katana.

"Thanks Maxie!"

"Thank you Max!"

"Of course!" Max smiled.

"Even though I think you girls will get enough chocolate already, as my close friends, I got you some too," said Rei and handed his gift over.

Kyoujyu and even Daichi got Hiromi and Katana something. Well, Daichi only got Katana a cheap box of chocolate but for some reason didn't get anything for Hiromi in which the two then started an argument. Kai also silently played his part on White's Day and got some white chocolate for Hiromi and Katana so as long as no body brings this up again. Takao gave his own box of chocolate for Hiromi but was empty handed after that for some reason.

"Okay everyone! Maxie and I are going out!" Hiromi announced as the two went out after the chocolate giving.

"I need to get going too or I'll be late!" said Kyoujyu and left afterwards as well.

"I still don't know who his girlfriend is…" said Takao and they all shrugged,

"I need to get online and talk to Mao," said Rei left the room to get on the computer.

"…I'm getting on a computer too," said Kai and went to his room.

"Say hi to Kaida for me!" said Takao, half teasing. Takao didn't receive an answer though.

Takao and Katana were left alone in the room. After a bit of silence, Katana silently cleaned up her chocolate and headed for her room to put them away.

"_It's now or never…"_

"Katana! Want to go for a walk with me?"

Katana dumped the stuff in her room and turned around,

"Okay!"

The two took a walk around the block and then to the park. Katana kept pestering him of what's in the bag he's bringing along but Takao kept dodging the subject.

"So, Katana, just wondering…Um…" Takao was struggling to keep his cool but knowing that there's almost nothing to lose, he stopped her from walking and took out from his bag a bouquet of candy flowers.

"T-Takao!" Katana stuttered while blushing,

"I thought white chocolate is a little too traditional, so I went with a variety of candy…" Takao shrugged and explained while trying to hide his own blush.

"I shouldn't be surprised by this then. It's so like you Takao! You're so sweet…" said Katana and looked at the different candy she'll be eating and sharing. Then she saw a card with a realistic blue butterfly attached to it.

Roses are red, Butterflies are blue,

You're my little butterfly, I love you.

"Taka...I mean, Takao…"

"I know, it was stupid but it took me 20 minutes just to think that up!"

"Takao! I love it! And I love you…" said Katana and wiped some joyful tears away. Takao looked a bit surprised,

"Y-You do?"

"Of course I do! Taka…Takao, you're strong, determined, full of spirit, different, sweet when you want to be…there's no one else like you…"

"Katana…funny, that's exactly how I would describe you. You're definitely different from other girls, and I like that, a lot…" Takao admitted and shyly took a step forward.

"Takao/Katana…" the two said each other's names in unison, trying to tell the other something.

It was his first time but for crying out loud, it's White Day, the male version of Valentine's Day. Takao sucked up his pride and slowly leaned in,

"I love you…"

"Takao…I love you too…"

The two closed their eyes and let their lips meet. Every girl has at least once in their lives dreamed of their first kiss; but Katana never thought her dream would turn out exactly the way she wanted.

They held it there for what seemed like forever to them until they knew they had to stop before people pass by and stare.

Katana leaned into Takao and he wrapped his arms around her.

"There's more…" he whispered,

"What? Takao, you can't possibly give me anything more to make this day any better," Katana whispered back.

"Yes there is…" Takao reached into his pocket.

Takao pulled out a white ribbon brought it up between them.

"I don't know if you know this, but...a man gives a woman a white ribbon as a symbol of his feelings. If he ties it with his own hands, it means true everlasting love will follow. However, this is also a sign of friendship. You're my friend of course, but I really want this to be everlasting love. I tied this myself…" Takao explained and Katana looked like she has just been proposed.

"I want that too! Oh Taka!" she couldn't hold it in any longer, she jumped, nearly glomped, on Takao and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Taka-Chan!"

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Notes: **

**-To be honest, I'm not sure if some snow sticks around March in Japan, but I know it can in America so if I'm wrong, it's because I wasn't sure. Sorry!**

**-In Japan, Valentine's Day is the day when girls give the guys chocolate but White Day, which is a month later, is when the guys do the same thing for girls. **

**-Kaida, Ulrich, Chris, and Tek all appeared in my other beyblade stories. They are only mentioned in my stories about the next generation of bladers. **

**-Those that do read my next gen. of bladers stories, they might recall that Max married Emily and Takao married Hiromi. I changed the couples around for the story for the sake of having someone with somebody while having Takao and Katana end up together. Chris was also based on one of my friends. I have a quiz on quizilla made for guys to find out who's their girl in Beyblade. It was no surprise that Chris got Emily, they're both jocks and both independent and active. **

**-Hu Dieh (Katana's bit beast) is the Chinese way of saying (pronouncing) "Butterfly"**

**-In Japan, it's polite to call someone with honorifics at the end of their names like 'chan' or 'kun.' Takao and his friends gave Katana her permission to call them by just their first name. Katana gave everyone their permission to call them by her first name as well which is why the honorifics were only there for a bit only. **

**-Gomen means 'sorry'**

**-Most already know this but just in case: baka means 'idiot' or 'stupid'**

**-I believe that Takao sleeps in a bed. Mainly because I saw it in my gameboy game. I think everyone else sleeps in a futon. **

**-For those that were confused why Katana called Takao "Taka-**_**chan**_**" I'll explain it now: "Chan" can be used for basically anyone. Mainly for girls, but it can be used for little boys, pets, or among lovers. It adds cuteness to the name. **

**-I love those candy flowers**

**-Kyoujyu's girlfriend was Ming Ming. Like before, it's for the sake of having someone with someone. And because in my next gen. of bladers stories, they did get married and had a timid genius with an amazing voice for a daughter.**

**-Obviously, the idea of the title and the whole butterfly theme is from the song "Butterfly" from (I don't know who it's by) DDR. I know Takao isn't really a samurai but he was taught the ways of a samurai which is close enough to me. **

**Please R and R! **

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!**


End file.
